Peuxtu déchirer les ténèbres de mon coeur?
by Petitchaton
Summary: Pourquoi l'aime t il à ce point? Pourquoi son amour pour le Survivant boulverse t il sa vie comme ça? POV Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Peux-tu déchirer les Ténèbres de mon cœur ?**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance, drame

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M pour scène sexuelle

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Pourquoi l'aime-t-il à ce point ? Au point de ne vivre que pour lui, que pour ses regards, que pour ses sourires, que pour ses insultes… Et surtout pourquoi le fait d'aimer Harry le transforme-t-il autant ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes).

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Ceci est une mini fic en trois chapitres et est ma seconde histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes et autres que j'ai pu faire.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 1**

Je te regarde, mais comme d'habitude, tu ne sembles pas m'apercevoir. Est-ce que j'existe seulement un peu pour toi ? Non, je ne crois pas avoir cette chance car je n'appartiens pas à ton monde. Toi, tu irradies le bonheur, la joie, la sincérité, l'intégrité, la bonté et tant d'autres choses. Moi, je suis ton opposé. Ton antithèse. Ta Némésis. Ton côté sombre. Nous représentons le Ying et le Yang. Le Bien et le Mal. La Lumière et l'Obscurité. L'Espoir et le Désespoir. L'Amour et la Haine. Le Bonheur et la Souffrance…

Je ne suis que ténèbres là où tu n'es que lumière. Je ne suis que douleur là où tu n'es que joie. Je n'ai à offrir aux autres que des larmes là où tu ne donnes que des sourires radieux. Les gens s'intéressent à moi pour la pureté de mon sang et pour ma fortune là où ils recherchent ta présence pour ton âme et l'espoir que tu sais faire éprouver à n'importe qui. Moi, depuis des années, je ne suis plus qu'un corps vide là où toi, tu brilles par ton cœur bon et généreux.

Chaque jour, on se croise et à chaque rencontre, on s'insulte tentant de se faire le plus de mal possible. Et pendant quelques minutes, je vis parce que tu me regardes. J'existe parce que tu me parles même si c'est pour salir mon nom. Pendant ces quelques instants que je te vole, je me sens heureux puisque tu t'intéresses à moi. Mais plus que tout quand tu me parles, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un être humain. Grâce à toi, je ne suis plus cet être froid et indifférent à tout. Grâce à toi, j'ai le droit à des moments de répit où au lieu d'être _**Malfoy**_, je suis simplement _**Draco.**_

Pourtant, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction que tu aurais si tu apprenais mes véritables sentiments.

Si un beau matin, tu arrivais à percer mon masque pour plonger dans les profondeurs de mon âme tourmentée. Est-ce que toi, le si noble Gryffondor, tu pourrais te moquer de mon amour ? Je me le demande à chaque fois que je suis à deux doigts de tout avouer. Pourrais-tu continuer à me haïr en sachant que je t'aime à en mourir ? Oui, Harry, pourrais-tu m'en vouloir de cacher tout ça au plus profond de moi par peur ? Par crainte du ridicule mais surtout par crainte que tu me repousses ?

Pourtant, parfois, tu me donnes l'impression que je t'intéresse un peu car il m'arrive de sentir sur moi ton regard émeraude. Pourquoi m'observes-tu, Harry ? Et pourquoi rougis-tu si adorablement lorsque nos yeux se croisent alors que je te surprends en train de m'épier ? J'aimerais tellement te poser ces deux questions mais je n'ose pas parce que j'ai si peur. Dis-moi que tu comprends ma crainte, je t'en prie ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis autant effrayé par quelque chose.

J'ai peur de te perdre définitivement si tu lisais dans mes yeux les émotions confuses qui agitent mon cœur. Oui, tu peux bien rire de ma bêtise car en vérité, j'appréhende le moment où je déposséderais une personne qui ne m'appartient même pas. Alors, comme tous les jours, je fais semblant de te haïr même si c'est de plus en plus dur. Comme tous les jours, je joue à la perfection mon rôle de _Prince des Serpentards_.

Mais mon cœur saigne et personne ne le remarque.

Cela fait des mois qu'il souffre d'une hémorragie que seul toi pourrais soigner. Mais tu ne sais pas tout ça. Car, s'il est vrai que la peur me paralyse, la honte joue aussi un rôle dans mon mutisme. La honte de trahir mon père à cause de toi. La honte d'être faible au point de t'aimer à en devenir fou. Comme d'habitude, je m'arrange pour quitter la _Grande Salle_ en même temps que ton groupe d'amis.

Je veux juste te voir Harry, je te le jure ! Si je t'insulte, c'est parce que les autres sont là et que si je ne le fais pas, ils risquent de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre. S'il te plaît, ne durcit pas ton regard lorsque tu me croiseras ! Je t'en prie, ne prend pas cette expression de dégoût que tu arbores uniquement à ma vue. Car si tu fais ça, je crois que je ne survivrais pas un jour de plus en ayant l'impression que tu me méprises chaque minute davantage.

Je m'arrête à ta hauteur et je te vois serrer les dents avec une lueur déterminée dans tes grands yeux verts. La Belette et la Sang de Bourbe se postent autour de toi prêts à se battre contre mes amis. Un lourd silence s'installe et j'attends que tu prennes la parole. Mais tu restes muet et je comprends que tu souhaites que ce soit moi qui ouvre les hostilités. Pardonne-moi, Harry, de te parler si méchamment ! Excuse-moi d'être aussi fier et arrogant avec toi mais je n'ai pas le choix ! En fait, je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

«- Alors, Potty, tu te balades avec toute ta ménagerie ? Tu as trop peur de te promener seul dans les couloirs ? »

Pardon, Harry. Ce n'est pas ces mots-là que je voulais te dire. Au contraire, j'aurais préféré t'avouer que tu es le soleil de mes jours et que toi seul me donne l'espoir insensé de croire que je pourrais déchirer les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Je surprends dans tes yeux une lueur que je n'arrive pas à interpréter et je souffre déjà de l'insulte que je te sens sur le point de me lancer de ta voix remplie de colère et de haine.

« - Moi au moins Malfoy, j'ai des amis. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui a juste des chiens à tes ordres parce que leurs parents leur ont conseillé de traîner dans ton sillage. »

Tu sais même si je garde mon sourire ironique scotché aux lèvres, je peux quand même m'avouer que tu as fait fort cette fois si. Tu ne pouvais pas viser plus juste. En effet, je n'ai pas d'ami. Tu as raison. Ce ne sont que des élèves qui ont besoin de suivre un leader. Et je suis devenu leur meneur uniquement parce que je suis le plus rusé. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait dire si je suis heureux ou amer, si j'ai mal ou si je suis bien. Ils ne connaissent de moi que l'image que je veux bien montrer. Comme toi.

« - Sans doute. Mais moi au moins, je n'ai la mort de personne sur la conscience ! Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. Trouves-tu encore le sommeil depuis la mort de ton chien ? »

Cette réplique, nous ne sommes pas nombreux à pouvoir la comprendre. Pour beaucoup, je dois parler de ton animal de compagnie et je les vois écarquiller les yeux cherchant à comprendre ce que cela vient faire dans notre dispute. Mais à la manière dont tu crispes tes mains, je sais que tu as très bien perçu le sous-entendu. Et comble de l'horreur, je vois une larme se former au coin de ta paupière droite.

Ne pleure pas, Harry !

Je n'en vaux pas la peine et mes paroles ne méritent pas d'être aussi importantes pour toi. C'est vrai que tu sembles manquer de sommeil depuis la mort de ton parrain et je me sens coupable de ça. Coupable de te regarder sombrer depuis un an sans réagir. Coupable de ma propre incompétence à ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Je suis trop fier pour faire le premier pas et te tendre la main. Alors, je te regarde couler et je souffre en silence me maudissant d'être ce que je suis.

Durant notre sixième, tu n'as été que l'ombre de toi-même et encore aujourd'hui, tu sembles avoir du mal à sourire pour rassurer tes amis. Si tu savais comme je te comprends à présent que moi aussi j'ai… Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant alors que tu es là, devant moi, serrant les dents comme si je venais de te frapper. Une foule s'est réunie autour de nous pour suivre notre altercation comme si c'était un match de Quidditch. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont pour leur curiosité maladive.

Ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser tranquille ?

C'est bête mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche et pourtant aussi éloigné de toi en même temps. Ma culpabilité est tellement lourde à porter que je sens mon dos se courber sous son poids. Qu'aurais-je pu bien faire pour empêcher la mort de ton parrain ? Rien. Pourtant, je souffre autant que toi de sa disparition parce que je te dis découragé, abattu et détruit par cet évènement. Vas-y. Fais-moi mal, Harry. Je le mérite amplement. Blesse-moi autant que je viens de le faire et parce que c'est toi, je te pardonnerais.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de me parler de lui ! Tu ne pourrais pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience Malfoy, puisque tu en es dépourvu ! Tu es un être abjecte, cruel, froid et sans cœur. En fait, tu es le portrait craché de ton idiot de père. »

Quelle tirade ! Tu peux être fier de toi. Chacun de tes mots a fait mouche me blessant aussi sûrement qu'un _endoloris_. Me comparer à mon père est très judicieux de ta part. As-tu seulement conscience de l'insulte que cela représente ? Je l'ai longtemps admiré avant d'avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de remarquable dans sa vie.

Non, il a seulement su véhiculer la haine et le désespoir. Il a su uniquement détruire et salir. Il a simplement été capable de m'apprendre à être un héritier parfait à tous les points de vue. Il m'a regardé pour voir si j'étais un Malfoy à son image mais jamais, il ne m'a serré contre lui pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'ai honte de lui. Mais, en même temps, je n'ose pas me rebeller. Car, malgré tous ces défauts, c'est toujours mon père et il est tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui.

« - Moi au moins, j'en ai un. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui apporte mort et désolation à tous ceux qui te connaissent. »

Ne me regarde pas avec autant de haine. Tu ne vois donc pas que je saigne autant que toi à chaque nouvelle insulte ? Tu ne remarques pas que je serre les dents moi aussi pour retenir mes larmes face à ta douleur ? J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler. Pour te répéter inlassablement que tu n'y peux rien si le mauvais sort s'acharne sur toi et ceux que tu aimes. Mais tu vois, comme d'habitude, j'empêche mes bras de t'enlacer et je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mes paroles réconfortantes.

« - Je préfère encore être orphelin que d'avoir un père comme le tien dont j'aurais tellement honte que ce serait une insulte de porter son nom. Je ne te parle même pas de ta mère qui ne semble pas pouvoir supporter de te voir ! »

De nouveau, tes paroles sont extrêmement blessantes voire même plus cruelles que les miennes. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas au courant des derniers évènements qui ont bouleversés ma vie. Un lourd silence s'abat entre mes amis et les tiens qui jusqu'ici s'insultaient copieusement. J'entends vaguement l'exclamation choquée de MgConagall et le grognement méprisant de Rogue.

Je pourrais entrer dans une colère noire et te battre jusqu'à ce que je sente ton corps se briser sous mes doigts. Oui, je le pourrais certainement et ce type de réaction de ma part serait naturel. Mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Disons plutôt que je n'en ai plus la force. Je prends brutalement conscience que tout le monde me regarde attendant mon éclat de colère qui tarde à venir. D'une voix calme, Dumbledore te demande de te taire et je te vois ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais je te coupe dans ton élan.

« - Tu as raison, Potter. Ne me parle pas de ma mère. Quand au fait de savoir si elle me supportait ou non lorsque j'étais face à elle, je ne pourrais plus lui demander vu qu'elle est décédée il y a un mois. »

Je ne rajoute rien, trop abasourdi par ma réplique. Cela ne me ressemble pas de rester aussi calme après l'affront que tu viens de me faire. Mais parce que c'est toi, je passe l'éponge sur tes propos blessants. Tu vois, Harry, même si je souffre de ton indifférence, cette douleur si est mille fois plus grande encore. Je sens mon masque se craqueler tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Merlin, je pense que tu es le seul qui peut comprendre à quel point c'est dur de perdre un de ses parents. J'essaie de me concentrer sur les traits de ton visage pour ne pas éclater en sanglots mais c'est tellement dur de sauvegarder les apparences lorsque je repense elle. Je te vois écarquiller les yeux quand tu réalises la portée de tes paroles. Je lis dans tes émeraudes des regrets, de la compassion et de la compréhension.

J'aimerais tant me laisser aller devant toi pour que tu prennes conscience que je suis un être humain comme les autres. Un homme qui peut souffrir, qui peut pleurer, qui peut rire, qui peut aimer. Un adolescent comme toi qui a des problèmes, qui est parfois faible et qui a encore souvent l'envie d'être un enfant. Mais mon père ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir été un modèle de dignité face aux autres. Alors, je joue mon rôle jusqu'au bout. Même si pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train d'arracher le cœur.

« - Je suis désolé pour toi…Je n'étais pas au courant… Sincères condoléances. »

Et ces mots, si banals lorsqu'ils venaient des autres, sont les plus beaux parce qu'ils sont de toi et surtout parce que tu as l'air sincèrement navré pour moi. Tu sembles sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais tu refermes la bouche avant d'avoir parlé. Je sens qu'un lien invisible se crée entre nous car nous partageons la même peine. Nous portons la même croix sur nos épaules encore si frêles et si jeunes. Je finis par détourner mon regard du tien et je m'éloigne cachant mes larmes derrière mon indifférence feinte.

**OooooooooO**

Lorsque j'atteins la porte de ma chambre particulière, je me débarrasse de Crabbe et de Goyle d'un geste dédaigneux de la main et j'entre dans mon espace personnel. Ici, entre ces quatre murs, je ne suis plus Malfoy. Non, ici, je peux me permettre de laisser tomber le masque et je redeviens pour quelques heures, Draco. Un adolescent comme les autres qui vient de perdre sa mère et qui souffre de ce décès. Un adolescent comme les autres qui est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Car tu ne m'aimeras jamais, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer quand même. Espérer quoi, je ne le sais pas. Mais je sens l'espoir qui vit en moi attendant un jour d'être récompensé. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues depuis longtemps lorsque je prends conscience que je me suis mis à pleurer en pensant à elle, à nous, à toi et à mon amour impossible. En pensant à tout ce qu'on n'aurait pu être si seulement, j'avais été moins prétentieux lors de notre première rencontre.

Si tu avais rencontré ma mère avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas jugée comme tu l'as fait.

Elle était si belle avant…

Avant la maladie, la déchéance et la mort à la fin. Avant de n'être plus que cette petite chose informe sans cheveux, à la peau beaucoup trop pâle et aux regards déjà lointains, aux yeux déjà éteints. Elle était merveilleuse avant qu'une tumeur ne lui ronge le cerveau, détruisant tout ce qu'elle avait été. Démolissant son beau visage à coup de migraines interminables qui la faisaient afficher constamment un air méprisant pour elle masquer sa douleur.

Ma mère était trop fière, vois-tu, pour se plaindre. Non, elle préférait jouer la comédie et faire comme si tout allait bien lorsqu'elle était en société. De ce côté-là, je peux affirmer qu'elle possédait la même dignité que mon père. Elle avait cette grâce aristocrate qui fait que même dans les moments les plus durs, nous les nobles, nous faisons semblant jusqu'au bout. Parce que _paraître_ est plus important que _être_. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre ce concept toi qui est si spontané, si vrai dans tes émotions.

Tu sais, il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour que je revoie son visage mangé par deux grands yeux d'un bleu intense. Il suffit que je me concentre quelques secondes pour que je sente son doux parfum de lavande. Et alors, elle semble se matérialiser devant moi me souriant tendrement tout en rejetant en arrière une de ses longues boucles blondes. Elle était mon univers, mon étoile, ma reine et ma vie. Je l'aimais si fort. Non, que dis-je ! Je l'aime si fort malgré qu'elle ne vive plus que dans ma mémoire.

C'est elle qui m'a élevé.

Je n'ai jamais eu de nourrice car ma mère a consacré sa vie à s'occuper de moi. J'étais le plus beau cadeau que mon père pouvait lui offrir. Je me sentais aimé quand ses yeux sur moi. Je me croyais important quand elle me murmurait des secrets que seuls, elle et moi, partagions. J'aimais la complicité qui existait entre nous. Je lui disais tout et elle était l'unique personne au courant de mon amour pour toi. En mourant, elle a emporté ce secret dans une tombe dont il ne sortira jamais. Car je ne trouverais jamais en moi la force de t'avouer ma douce faiblesse.

Un léger bruit me tire de mes souvenirs et je fronce les sourcils lorsque je comprends que le bruit en question provient de la porte de ma chambre. Je pense un instant ne pas répondre et faire comme si je n'étais pas là mais quelque chose m'oblige à aller ouvrir à l'importun qui ose me déranger. J'essuie du revers de ma manche mes yeux et je respire un grand coup pour reprendre contenance. J'ouvre alors ma porte, réfléchissant à la remarque acerbe que je vais lancer mais les mots meurent sur mes lèvres lorsque je me retrouve face à toi.

« - Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici dans la partie du château réservée aux Serpentards ? »

Je sens ton hésitation et je réprime un frisson de volupté quand tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure cherchant visiblement par où commencer ton explication. D'un geste, je t'invite à entrer dans ma chambre et je me maudis intérieurement pour être si faible lorsque tu es près de moi. Malgré toute la peine que je ressentais quelques minutes avant ton arrivée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excité par ta présence et tu renforces inconsciemment mon désir en te laissant tomber négligemment sur mon lit.

« - Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'étais pas au courant pour ta mère sinon je n'aurais jamais osé te parler d'elle ainsi. Tu avais raison lorsque tu m'as dit un jour que je me permettais de juger sans connaître et sans savoir. Je me limite à ce que mes yeux peuvent voir et je me trompe souvent sur le compte des autres à cause de ça. Dumbledore m'a raconté que ta mère était gravement malade depuis des années…J'ai du faire un gros effort pour ravaler ma fierté pour venir te demander pardon. »

Tu as parlé d'une traite sans reprendre ton souffle comme si tu craignais de ne pas arriver à tout me dire si tu t'arrêtais une seconde. Tes paroles me touchent mais je reste silencieux vu que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'une personne est aussi gentille avec moi et je suis perdu face à tant de bonté et de bienveillance. Surtout venant de ta part. Je sens les larmes poindre de nouveau sous mes paupières et pour une fois, je ne tente pas de sauver les apparences. Je me mets à sangloter et je n'ai pas honte parce que c'est à toi que je dévoile ma faiblesse.

« - Je te comprends, tu sais. Perdre un être cher est particulièrement douloureux…Bien plus en tout cas que recevoir un sort de torture. Mais tu verras, on finit toujours par s'en remettre…Parce qu'on est obligé de rester fort pour soi et pour les autres aussi. Je…Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te sembler impossible pour l'instant mais…La vie continue… »

Tu quittes mon lit tout en disant ces mots pour te placer devant moi et, après une légère hésitation, tu déposes ta main sur mon épaule serrant à peine mais juste assez pour me donner l'illusion que tu es là pour moi. J'attends quelques secondes avant de poser ma main en tremblant au-dessus de la tienne enserrant discrètement tes doigts.

Je secoue ma tête négativement pour répondre à ton affirmation. Non, la vie ne continue pas après la mort d'une personne aimée ! Pour moi, le temps semble s'être arrêté lorsqu'elle a fermé ses yeux la veille de ma rentrée scolaire en septième année à Poudlard. La dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite, était qu'elle regrettait de ne pas m'avoir vu debout sur l'estrade des diplômés. Elle aurait été si fière de moi…

« - Si tu verras, la vie continue indifférente à notre douleur et à nos larmes ! Tu apprendras à vivre sans elle et chaque jour qui s'achèvera, apaisera un peu plus ta peine. Son image finira par devenir floue et tes souvenirs perdront de leur précision. A la fin, tu ne te rappelleras que les moments heureux que tu auras partagés avec elle. Tu effaceras vos disputes et la colère que tu auras parfois ressentie à son égard. Et un matin, tu te lèveras et tu auras fait ton deuil sans même t'en rendre compte. »

Tes mots entrent en moi et m'apaisent. Mes sanglots sont moins violents même si les larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues. Un de tes doigts frôlent la chair nue de mon cou et je frissonne de plus belle. Toi seul peux me donner l'impression que tout va s'arranger. Tu as un pouvoir si grand sur moi qu'il me fait peur parfois. Mais je me rassure en me disant que tu ne sais pas tout ça.

« - Non. Je ne peux pas l'oublier…Je ne veux pas l'oublier…As-tu réussi à tirer un trait sur ton parrain ? Je ne le pense pas alors que je te vois mourir un peu plus chaque jour sans que personne ne tente de te sauver. »

Tu baisses la tête comme vaincu par mes quelques phrases dites d'une voix que j'ai réussie à empêcher de trembler. Je te vois rougir sous mon accusation mais, brusquement, tu relèves les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens. Tu sembles déterminé à me convaincre du bien fondé de tes propos et de ton expérience évidente face à la mort.

« - Si, tu verras que j'ai raison ! Il m'a fallu beaucoup des temps pour faire mon deuil mais maintenant, il m'arrive de rire à nouveau… De m'amuser et d'oublier pendant des heures entières qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Et tu feras pareille ! Parce que l'être humain est capable de s'adapter à tout même au silence et à l'absence d'une personne sans qui on ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie ! »

Tu as maintenant les larmes aux yeux et une d'entre elles finit par s'échapper pour aller s'échouer à la commissure de tes lèvres. Je suis attentivement du regard cette perle et je rêve d'être elle pour pouvoir connaître le goût et la douceur de ta peau. J'aimerais tant suivre le conseil que ma mère m'a donné avant de partir mais c'est si dur d'écouter son cœur au lieu de sa raison.

Ma tête me crie de m'enfuir loin de toi avant que tu n'achèves de détruire en moi tout ce en quoi je croyais avant de t'aimer. Mais mon cœur lui me supplie de me laisser aller à mes sentiments car, grâce à eux, je me sens enfin réellement vivant pour la première fois en 17 ans. Tu finis par retirer ta main de mon épaule comme brûlé par les braises ardentes de mes yeux et tu recules sans pour autant partir. Tu hésites une seconde avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix enrouée par tes sanglots retenus.

« - La vie est si courte que tu n'as pas le temps de t'attarder sur sa mort. Demain, il se pourrait que toi aussi tu disparaisses et c'est justement la fragilité de nos existences qui fait que nous sommes obligés de continuer à avancer malgré nos chaînes et nos douleurs passées. »

Ta voix se casse et je comprends que ces derniers mots t'étaient plus destinés plus qu'à moi. C'est vrai que ta vie est condamnée et la mienne aussi d'une certaine façon. Je n'ai pas le choix de la route que je veux parcourir. Je suis obligé de devenir un mangemort mais je ne le veux pas, Harry. Non, je ne désire pas me trouver face à toi sur un champ de bataille. Non, je ne veux plus jamais te blesser par mes paroles ou par mes actions. Mais toi, tu poursuis ton discours moralisateur et je sais que tu as raison.

« - Lorsqu'un de nos parents meurt, on comprend et on finit par accepter aussi grand que soit notre amour pour lui car c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais aucun parent qui se respecte ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant…C'est tellement inhumain pour eux de devoir survivre à leur progéniture et leur douleur est tellement plus forte que la nôtre…Les plus vieux partent pour céder la place aux plus jeunes. C'est le cercle de la vie et il en a toujours était ainsi. »

Ton regard se fait lointain et je sais que tes pensées sont tournées vers Cédric et sa famille. Merlin seul sait à quel point je suis d'accord avec ce que tu viens dire. Même si je préfèrerais mourir au lieu de le reconnaître. Un enfant qui enterre sa mère, c'est le cycle de la vie. Et même si ça fait mal, on finit par s'habituer au silence et à l'absence de l'autre. Parce que c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer. Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais déjà tout ça et j'ai déjà commencé à faire mon deuil.

Mais un parent qui enterre son enfant, ce n'est pas admissible. Personne ne devrait voir mourir la chair de sa chair, le fruit de ses entrailles. Je déteste Voldemort parce qu'il a eu le culot de t'obliger à vivre cette expérience, parce qu'il t'a forcé à revenir seul et en vie alors que Diggory était mort. Oh, Harry ! Je me souviens si bien de ce jour là. Trop précisément pour que cela ne soit pas une preuve que déjà à la fin de notre quatrième, j'étais épris de toi sans même le savoir.

A l'époque, mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient encore à mes yeux que de la haine mêlée à une obsession malsaine que je tentais d'ignorer. Et tu étais réapparu tout à coup au milieu de la foule réunie pour voir quelle école gagnerait le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers. Je revois le sang couler le long de ton arcade sourcilière et je peux encore sentir ta peur et ta douleur tandis que tu tirais derrière toi le corps sans vie de Cédric. Et sans savoir pourquoi à l'époque, j'ai eu mal. Mal de te voir blessé. Mal de te voir trembler. Mal de te voir souffrir.

Il m'a fallu une année pour que je comprenne que j'étais amoureux et deux bons mois pour accepter l'idée que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments et que tu n'y étais pour rien. Harry, t'arrive-t-il de penser à moi de temps en temps ? Et dans tes pensées, est-ce que je suis un homme au lieu d'être un ennemi ? Je reporte mon attention sur toi. Tu es toujours face à moi te mordillant les lèvres nerveusement. A quoi réfléchis-tu ? Pourquoi sembles-tu à ce point perdu ? Est-ce moi qui te met dans cet état ?

Je l'espère tellement que ma gorge se serre à cette perspective.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout à coup, j'éprouve le besoin pressant de ressentir ta présence à mes côtés, de toucher ta peau et ton corps. J'essaye de réfréner cette envie mais tu me lances au même moment un regard rempli d'innocence et je sens mes barrières tomber. Avant que tu n'ais pu esquisser le moindre geste, tu te retrouves coincé entre mon corps et le mur. J'emprisonne ton menton entre mes doigts pour te forcer à lever la tête. Je me noie alors dans tes yeux verts assombris par la curiosité et par le désir, je crois aussi.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte avant aujourd'hui de notre différence de taille. Ta tête arrive à peine à la hauteur de mes épaules et cela me plaît car tu sembles plus fragile ainsi. J'ai tellement envie de te protéger envers et contre tout. Même si cela doit me coûter la vie. Même si pour ça, il me faut sacrifier tout ce que je possède. Même si c'est vain puisque protéger ton corps ne me permettra pas pour autant d'obtenir ton cœur.

Me laisseras-tu t'aimer, Harry ?

Ou préféreras-tu me repousser alors que j'ai tant besoin de me sentir utile ? Car je suis si vide par moment que cela m'effraye d'être à ce point indifférent à tout. Rien ne m'amuse mais rien ne me dérange non plus. Je suis une espèce d'énigme que personne pour l'instant n'a pu résoudre. Mais peut être que tout le monde se moque de savoir ce que je peux bien être en réalité ? Et toi, voudrais-tu savoir qui je suis quand je ne me comporte pas comme un foutu Sang Pur prétentieux et capricieux ?

Ton souffle irrégulier vient caresser mon visage et mes lèvres. Et à cette caresse, je ne me retiens plus. J'incline la tête vers le bas et je dépose doucement ma bouche sur la tienne. Ce n'est qu'un simple effleurement et pourtant, il m'électrise les sens comme l'aurait fait la caresse la plus vicieuse. Ce que je ressens à cet instant, dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer pendant mes longues nuits solitaires sans toi.

Je ne suis pourtant plus vierge depuis bien longtemps et ma réputation de coureur de jupons n'est plus à faire. Oui, Harry, je suis sale. Je suis souillé par tous ces corps que j'ai serrés contre moi pour faire comme tout le monde ou pour trouver l'oubli pendant quelques minutes de plaisir où tout cesse d'exister à part mon corps soudé à celui d'un inconnu ou d'une inconnue. Et j'ai honte parce que toi, tu es si beau, si innocent, si confiant.

Quand j'ai réalisé et accepté mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai arrêté de prendre des partenaires juste pour une nuit parce que le seul spécimen qui m'intéresse à présent, c'est toi. Les corps des autres ne m'attirent plus parce que c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Cela fait donc six mois que je n'ai pas posé mes mains sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et lorsque je me caresse, c'est ton nom qui est au bord de mes lèvres et c'est toi que j'imagine dans mes rêves éveillés.

Ta bouche a un goût tout à fait délicieux. Un mélange de sucre et de candeur qui a tôt fait de me faire perdre la tête. Notre baiser nous ressemble : tremblant et maladroit surtout de ton côté. Je glisse ma langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes pour caresser les tiennes et te demander ainsi l'entrée de ta bouche. Tu te laisses faire et Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être presque au Paradis ! Tu es hésitant et malhabile mais j'adore ça et j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est la première fois que tu embrasses un autre garçon.

Peut être est-ce même juste la première fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un avec la langue ? Et l'idée de ton inexpérience me rempli de joie mais je sais que cela ne peut pas durer. Dans quelques minutes, quand tu réouvriras les yeux, tu réaliseras que tu as permis à ton pire ennemi de te toucher. Tu t'enfuiras alors en criant au scandale et à l'abus. Et tu auras raison car j'ai profité de ta faiblesse du moment pour te voler l'unique baiser que tu me donneras sans doute dans toute mon existence.

L'instant de la séparation arrive et je sens tes mains se plaquer sur mon torse pour me faire reculer. Tes yeux brillent mais je ne comprends pas l'éclat de tristesse qui les illumine. Tu te dégages de mon étreinte avec un regard blessé et tu ouvres la porte. Puis, tu te figes à l'entrée fixant le sol avec une expression de souffrance que je partage. Moi aussi, j'ai mal. Ta chaleur me manque déjà ainsi que le parfum de ta peau. Pourtant, malgré ma douleur, je te regarde faire sans réagir. Je pourrais tout t'avouer ou peut-être que je pourrais tenter de te retenir.

Mais cela ne servirait à rien.

On peut acheter beaucoup de choses dans ce monde. Je dirais même que tout se vend et que tout s'acquiert à part quelques rares exceptions. Et tu fais partie de ces rares exceptions. Par expérience, je peux affirmer qu'on peut obliger une personne à se soumettre et à obéir. On peut facilement forcer le respect d'autrui si l'on sait être convaincant. Et si l'on a beaucoup d'argent, on peut même acheter le silence ou l'âme d'un homme. Mais il est impossible de se procurer l'amour d'une personne.

Mon nom m'a attiré la dévotion des élèves de ma maison et un certain respect parmi les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Mon argent m'a permis d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il m'a ouvert les portes de la réussite et m'a offert la place de Préfet en Chef que je convoitais. La pureté de mon sang m'a apporté la gloire et la renommée. Ma noblesse a fait que ma compagnie a été recherchée par les autres que ma bonne éducation charme.

Mais j'ai beau posséder tout ça, l'accès de ton cœur me reste quand même interdit. J'aurais beau t'offrir tous mes gallions, tu ne m'aimerais pas davantage pour autant. Tout l'or du monde ne peut pas obliger l'amour à venir habiter un cœur qui n'en éprouve pas à votre égard. C'est pour ça que je n'essaye pas de t'empêcher de partir. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie ou de volonté, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de t'obliger à ressentir pour moi ne fut-ce qu'un peu de compassion.

Tu n'as toujours pas quitté ma chambre.

Tu restes figé sur le pas de la porte et je suis choqué lorsqu'une larme dévale ta joue pour s'échouer sur la moquette verte recouvrant le sol. Je remarque alors que tu trembles et que tu sembles être vraiment malade d'avoir échangé avec moi autre chose que de la haine. Et je suis blessé de savoir ça. Je détourne les yeux parce que j'ai mal et que je ne sais pas comment canaliser cette douleur. Ta voix s'élève soudain à peine plus haute que le murmure d'une brise matinale un beau jour d'été.

« - Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer…Je…Ca ne se reproduira pas…Je te le jure. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Ta voix est ferme quand tu me dis au revoir mais au début, elle tremblait de larmes contenues. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu alors que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé de force ? Harry, cela voudrait-il dire que je t'attire et que tu penses que cela n'est pas réciproque ? Mais avant que je ne puisse t'interroger, tu es déjà parti en courant le rouge aux joues et les yeux rivés sur le sol par la honte…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, le premier chapitre de la trilogie qui s'achève ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourquoi Harry part-il en s'excusant ? Draco a-t-il raison de croire que c'est parce que le Survivant partage ses sentiments en secret ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite qui contiendra une explication entre Draco et Harry à propos du baisé échangé dans le chambre du Serpetard. **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous allez me laisser une petite review d'encouragement ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent un message ainsi que ceux qui lisent et qui ne me laissent pas de commentaires.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peux-tu déchirer les Ténèbres de mon cœur ?**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance, drame

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M pour scène sexuelle

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Pourquoi l'aime-t-il à ce point ? Au point de ne vivre que pour lui, que pour ses regards, que pour ses sourires, que pour ses insultes… Et surtout pourquoi le fait d'aimer Harry le transforme-t-il autant ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes).

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Ceci est une mini fic en trois chapitres et est ma seconde histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes et autres que j'ai pu faire.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre2**

Une semaine s'est écoulée et depuis notre baiser, tu m'évites. Moi, je tente de masquer ma peine derrière des regards méprisants et des remarques sarcastiques sur ton compte. Ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est qu'une mascarade pour enfouir loin des yeux des autres ma douleur ? Non, apparemment, tu ne sembles pas comprendre ma réaction. Tu m'ignores comme si je n'existais pas et mon cœur saigne mais cela, tu t'en moques.

Harry, je préférais encore tes insultes et tes coups de poings à ce silence mortuaire et à tes émeraudes qui me fuient au lieu de m'affronter. Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu ne m'offres plus de toi que ton indifférence ? Je ferme la porte des toilettes des garçons derrière moi et je la verrouille d'un sort que je jette négligemment du bout de ma baguette. Une fois que je me suis assuré d'être seul, je laisse tomber mon air méprisant pour plonger mon visage entre mes mains.

Je souffre tellement que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Une larme dévale mon visage pâle pour s'échouer dans le lavabo. Et après un instant d'hésitation, je me décide à affronter mon reflet que j'ai évité depuis de nombreux jours. J'ai les yeux cernés et des poches violettes s'étendent sous eux. Ma peau, d'habitude éclatante, est d'une pâleur mortelle et même mes lèvres ont perdu de leur couleur. Elles oscillent maintenant entre un rouge clair et un rose pâle. J'ai vraiment un visage à faire peur.

Vois-tu seulement dans quel état un seul de tes baisers m'a plongé ?

Je finis par quitter les toilettes pour me rendre dans la _Grande Salle_ où ma cour d'admirateurs m'attend. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle située au centre de la table avec à ma droite Blaise et à ma gauche Pansy. J'écoute alors d'une oreille distraite leurs bavardages et je réponds de temps à autres à une question par un hochement de tête. Sais-tu pourquoi je m'assieds toujours à cet endroit ? C'est parce que de cette place, je peux te regarder sans éveiller les soupçons. Et je me torture en t'observant ainsi à chaque heure de repas.

Comme d'habitude, j'ignore le serrement de mon cœur lorsque je t'aperçois en train de rire à une blague de la Belette. La Sang de Bourbe éclate de rire à son tour après que tu aies répliqué au rouquin quelque chose qui m'échappe à cause de la distance qui nous sépare. Et je la vois passer un bras autour de ton cou avant de plaquer sa bouche vermeille sur ta joue droite.

Tu sembles si heureux que je m'en veux d'aller aussi mal alors que notre baiser n'a apparemment rien représenté pour toi. Machinalement, je me lève en même temps que les autres pour quitter la pièce après avoir grignoté du bout des lèvres quelques miettes de toasts grillés. Tu quittes ta table à ton tour et sort à ma suite tout en parlant avec tes deux meilleurs amis.

Je me colle au mur après m'être débarrassé de ma bande et lorsque tu passes devant moi, j'en profite pour empoigner ton bras et te tirer à ma suite. Tes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise mais tu ne résistes pas quand je te pousse dans une salle de classe vide. Je voudrais te dire tout de suite tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Tu continues à me dévisager avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussi vite apparemment peu sûr de savoir quoi dire.

Je m'approche alors de toi dans le but premier de te parler mais je perds la tête lorsque mes yeux se posent sur ta bouche. Tu suis mon regard et tu rougis en comprenant que toute pensée rationnelle a quitté mon esprit dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur tes lèvres rouges et humides. Brusquement, je me penche vers toi pour prendre ta bouche avec une passion que je contiens à peine tout en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir de ta part.

Tu me réponds fiévreusement comme si tu avais attendu cet instant depuis des siècles. Nos souffles se perdent l'un dans l'autre et ta main droite se pose avec légèreté sur ma hanche pour rapprocher mon corps du tien. Un frisson me traverse de part en part quand ta bouche quitte la mienne pour explorer mon cou de petits baisers aériens comme des ailes de papillon. Et puis, tout à coup, je me recule en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Je me reconnecte à la réalité et l'atterrissage est dur tant être dans tes bras me transporte loin de ce monde cruel que je désire fuir de toute façon. Toi aussi, tu sembles avoir du mal à reprendre pied et tu m'embrasses une dernière fois frôlant à peine mes lèvres des tiennes. Puis, tu me repousses doucement et tu quittes la pièce sans te retourner me laissant encore plus désemparé qu'avant notre rencontre…

**OooooooooO**

Merlin, Harry, ton but dans la vie est-il de me rendre fou de toi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé t'embrasser une nouvelle fois si c'est pour m'ignorer, ensuite, comme le dernier des inconnus ? Je te hais lorsque tu joues ainsi la comédie en ne pensant pas que j'ai des sentiments et un certain amour propre. Je te hais parce que tu hantes toutes mes nuits de ta présence onirique et maintenant que je connais le goût de ta bouche, je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans elle.

Je suis épuisé, fatigué de faire semblant d'être heureux. Je tente de t'oublier mais même l'alcool ne m'apporte pas l'anesthésie des sentiments que je cherche. Ta présence reste ancrée en moi comme gravée dans ma chair. Je te veux tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre quand je te croise et que tu détournes ton regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter le mien rempli de désir.

Je veux me fondre en toi pour découvrir à quoi ressemble le Paradis que ton corps mince et athlétique me laisse entrevoir. Tu m'obsèdes jour et nuit et tu ignores totalement ton propre charme et ta sensualité à fleur de peau. Mais aujourd'hui sera différent car je vais aller te trouver pendant la pause de midi. Je t'obligerais à me faire face même si tu ne le veux pas.

Je te forcerais à me parler des baisers que nous avons échangés comme deux voleurs craignant d'être pris sur le fait. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es excusé ce jour là dans ma chambre. Mais surtout, je veux entendre ta voix grave et mélodieuse m'avouer que tu me désires toi aussi à en devenir fou. Et j'espère trouver en moi la force de te dire enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

La cloche retentit me sortant de mes pensées et annonçant le moment de vérité. Je range précipitamment mes affaires tandis que du coin de l'œil, je te vois quitter la salle de cours d'un pas pressé. Je sors à mon tour dans le couloir où des centaines d'élèves se dépêchent de se diriger vers la _Grande Salle_. Je ne vois pas ta chevelure désordonnée parmi les Gryffondors présents. Mon regard continue de balayer la foule lorsqu'enfin je te repère en train de t'éloigner en sens inverse.

J'hésite à peine une seconde avant de t'emboîter le pas pour te suivre. Tu as bon me fuir, Harry, je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne les réponses à mes questions. Je m'engage donc à ta suite dans la tour d'astronomie pour gravir d'un pas pressé les centaines de marches de pierres qui conduisent à la terrasse. Que peux-tu bien fabriquer là haut avec ta solitude pour seule compagne ? Les autres t'exaspèrent au point que tu te sens obligé de les fuir ?

L'ascension est longue et fatigante mais je débouche enfin sur la terrasse pavée qui domine la _Forêt Interdite_. Tu es là, assis les jambes dans le vide, les yeux fermés et le visage offert au soleil de cette fin de mois de septembre. Mon cœur manque un battement en te voyant dans cette position et mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que tu as un lien de parenté avec les anges. Un ange venu pour sauver les sorciers du mal et de la décadence engendrée par Voldemort.

Es-tu un ange, Harry ?

Je présume que ta modestie te ferait répondre que non, que tu n'es qu'un simple adolescent comme les autres. Mais la vérité, vois-tu, c'est que tu es _**mon**_ ange. J'ai l'impression que si je vis encore, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Cela fait si longtemps que je m'accroche désespérément pour ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres qui me tendent les bras. Et si je m'acharne autant à ne pas sombrer, c'est uniquement pour toi même si tu ne le sais pas.

Tout à coup, le fait que tu saches ou non mes sentiments n'a plus d'importance. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi qui mérites le meilleur. Oh oui, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. Tu mérites une personne plus forte que je ne le suis. Et maintenant que j'ai compris ça, mon silence ou mes aveux ne changeront rien. Non, je t'aimerais de loin, Harry. Je ne t'ennuierais pas avec mes sentiments qui, par leur seule existence, sont une insulte à toi et à tout ce que tu représentes pour le monde sorcier.

Soudain, tu ouvres les yeux et ton visage se tourne vers moi comme si tu étais arrivé à percevoir ma présence malgré tes paupières closes. Mon regard orage plonge dans le tien qui a la douce couleur du jade et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Harry. Même si je suis indigne de toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer toujours aussi fort. Au point que les larmes me montent aux yeux et que j'en sens une sur le point de s'échapper de mon œil droit.

Mais je ravale mes sanglots car je veux que tu puisses être fier de moi malgré mes trop nombreuses faiblesses. Je serre les dents pour empêcher ma douleur de s'exprimer plus que par un petit gémissement. Mes yeux te détaillent lentement appréciant la courbe sensuelle de tes lèvres, la grâce de ton cou, l'étroitesse de tes épaules, la largeur de ton torse, tes hanches à peine développées et tes longues jambes musclées.

Oh oui, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! Je te désire comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne. Une de tes mèches ébène vient te barrer le visage avant d'être emportée vers l'arrière par le vent qui se lève. Le silence s'installe entre nous comme à chaque fois que je me jure que je vais te parler. Tu finis par détourner ton regard pour reprendre ta contemplation du ciel et je distingue la larme unique qui coule le long de ta joue.

J'aimerais tant effacer toutes tes douleurs. J'aimerais pouvoir enlever toutes les épreuves qui parsèment ton chemin. J'aimerais que tu partages avec moi la croix que tu dois porter. Mais tu ressembles à une tour imprenable, Harry. Tu restes hermétiquement fermé à toute aide extérieure. Je le sais, je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux repousser les mains tendues vers toi.

Je ne supporte plus ce silence lourd et pesant et je le brise en espérant te faire réagir enfin au bout d'une semaine d'indifférence. Je désire tellement rallumer cette lumière qui, un beau jour, s'est éteinte dans ton regard avant si vivant. Tu as les yeux de quelqu'un qui en a déjà trop vu pour son propre bien. Et je partage cette sensation avec toi.

Beaucoup me trouve empli de sagesse mais la réalité est tout autre. Je ne suis pas un sage, Harry. Je suis comme toi. Je suis seulement rempli d'amertume et je me suis résigné à assumer mon triste destin. Tout comme toi, mon regard est déjà celui d'un mort car j'ai perdu espoir. Et sans espoir, un homme n'est plus qu'une enveloppe de chair dépourvu de vie.

« - Nous devons avoir une discussion, Potter. Les baisers que nous avons échangés ne sont pas le fruit du hasard et je… »

Je m'interromps en voyant que des dizaines de larmes cascadent à présent sur ton visage que tu as enfui entre tes mains. Un sanglot agite tes épaules et tu te replies le plus possible en position fœtale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette vision de toi si faible me touche beaucoup plus que l'image parfaite du _Survivant_ que j'adule. Tu vois, Harry, c'est cette facette de toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur. J'aime en réalité le _Harry_ qui est en toi et non le _Potter_ plein de suffisance et de pouvoirs.

J'aime ta fragilité ainsi que la fêlure que les épreuves ont forgée dans ton âme bien que tu essayes de la cacher surtout à tes amis. J'aime les émotions exacerbées que je sens affleurer à la surface de ta peau mais que tu ignores sciemment. J'aime tes colères et ta faiblesse que tu oses parfois dévoiler. J'aime en toi tout ce que je ne suis pas, tout ce que je ne serais jamais en fait. Mais plus que tout ce qui me plaît en toi, c'est ton intégrité et ta spontanéité. Moi je suis tout en retenue et en mensonges. Moi, je porte un masque constamment pour ne pas me dévoiler aux autres de peur qu'ils ne me blessent.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Si tu veux en parler…Je…Je suis prêt à t'écouter comme toi tu l'as fait quand j'en ai eu besoin. Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? »

Tu ne me réponds pas. Dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu es le genre de personne qui a tant de responsabilités sur le dos qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faiblir ou de craquer. Tu restes fort parce que les autres comptent sur toi. Alors, tu assumes tout sans broncher même si tu souffres. Même si tu as mal à en crever. Même si, parfois, c'est trop dur. Même si, souvent, tu as envie d'envoyer tout balader. Tu continues à assumer tes responsabilités et je t'admire pour ça.

Tu gardes donc le silence mais tu finis quand même par sauter du rebord de la rambarde pour t'avancer vers moi. Mon cœur s'emballe à ta vue mais je cache mon trouble derrière un regard impénétrable. Quand tu arrives à ma hauteur, tu t'arrêtes et tu lèves la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ta main vient alors se poser sur ma joue caressant ma peau avec tendresse et je te vois froncer les sourcils.

« - Tu as la peau douce, Malfoy mais tu es trop curieux pour ton bien. Sais-tu qu'à voler trop près du soleil, les papillons finissent par se brûler les ailes ? »

Tu me tournes le dos et tu t'éloignes sans rien ajouter d'autre frottant discrètement tes yeux pour effacer les sillons humides que tes larmes ont tracés sur ta peau. Et malgré ton départ, je sens encore ton parfum et j'ai la troublante impression de sentir encore ta main. Cette sensation est si bonne que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer l'éprouver une nouvelle fois. Je me moque de ton avertissement déguisé en conseil. Oh, Harry ! Tu as raison de me dire que je veux voler trop près du soleil mais comparé aux autres papillons, je n'ai pas l'intention de me brûler les ailes…

**OooooooooO**

Je ne sais plus ce que je suis sensé penser depuis notre discussion sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Je te déteste pour avoir insufflé à mon cœur l'espoir insensé de voir mes sentiments partagés. Car, c'est ce qu'implicitement tu as voulu me faire comprendre, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, tu m'as repoussé également en me mettant en garde que comme un papillon de nuit, je finirais par me brûler les ailes en m'approchant trop près de ta lumière.

Je ferme les yeux, massant mes tempes douloureuses à force de ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revivre constamment ce moment où tu as tendu ton bras pour effleurer ma peau du bout des doigts comme si j'étais un objet rare et précieux que tu avais peur de briser par cet effleurement.

Je t'aime, Harry.

Quand t'en rendras-tu enfin compte? Est-ce donc si inconcevable ? Ou alors, tu aimes me torturer car tu te sens puissant en détenant entre tes mains mon cœur ? Je rêve chaque nuit de ton corps et je me réveille toujours en sueur et essoufflé. Je sens que je deviens fou et je me fais peur. Toi, tu sembles aussi aller de plus en plus mal. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'a poussé ce jour là à te rendre dans la tour d'astronomie pour pleurer loin du regard des autres.

Et je t'avoue que la curiosité me titille malgré moi. Tu as les yeux cernés ces derniers temps. Ton regard, d'habitude si brillant, est à présent éteint et vide. Quel évènement a bien pu encore t'arriver ? La mort d'un autre être cher ? La mort d'une famille de moldus ? Et toi, évidemment, tu te sens responsable de tout ça car tu n'as pas réussi à l'empêcher. C'est tellement toi ce genre d'attitude coupable de ne pas avoir su être là au bon moment. Coupable d'avoir des faiblesses comme tout le monde.

Je vais te dire un secret, Harry.

Tu n'es pas un héros. Seuls les véritables héros arrivent à toujours tout réussir et à ne jamais échouer une seule fois. Ils arrivent à sauver tout le monde et leur vie s'achève sur un _happy end_. Mais ces personnes n'existent pas dans la réalité. Toi, tu es seulement un être humain avec des défauts, avec des moments de doutes, avec des imperfections. Cesse donc de vouloir toujours dépasser tes limites car, pour cela, tu n'auras qu'une seule récompense de toute façon : la mort.

Moi, je suis un pâle reflet de toi. Je sais que j'ai une mine horrible mais je défie quiconque d'oser me faire une réflexion à ce sujet. Je reporte mon attention sur toi et j'admire pendant quelques secondes ta grâce naturelle alors que tu expliques quelque chose à une rouquine qui boit littéralement tes paroles. J'aimerais être elle pour que tu poses sur moi le même regard doux et rempli d'affection. Mon cœur te crie tout son amour mais ma bouche arrive à peine à te sourire gentiment.

Je me sens si misérable d'être incapable de t'avouer ces trois mots pourtant si simples. Mais, à chaque fois que je me décide à tout te dire, la peur revient me nouer les entrailles et je finis par capituler face à elle. Je garde donc le silence et j'ai l'impression que de là haut, si jamais ma mère a eu le droit d'aller au Paradis, elle me réprimande de museler mon cœur ainsi.

Regarde-moi, Harry.

Je suis en train de sombrer inexorablement et personne ne le remarque. Et tout le monde s'en moque. Moi, je pleure sur mon propre sort comme le lâche que je suis. Je suis si faible, si peureux que je préfère souffrir dans l'incertitude au lieu de mettre les choses au point avec toi. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petits feux et cela est bien plus douloureux que de se ramasser un _endoloris_ de la part de mon père.

Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi si je te déclare mon amour aujourd'hui. Promet-moi que ton regard ne changera pas parce que je me serais révélé être plus faible que tu ne le pensais. J'aimerais tant être à la hauteur de tes attendes. J'aimerais tant être assez bien pour sortir avec toi. Mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un corps dépourvu de volonté et de combativité.

Je me lève en repoussant ma chaise et je me dirige vers toi sous le regard ébahi de la plupart des élèves et des professeurs. Tu t'aperçois de ma présence au tout dernier moment lorsque tu relèves la tête pour regarder ce qui a entraîné le silence qui règne à présent dans la salle. Je me tiens debout devant à toi et nos regards s'accrochent. Le temps s'arrête et j'oublie presque le pourquoi de ma présence à tes côtés. Toi, tu te contentes de rougir adorablement sous mon regard inquisiteur.

« - J'aimerais qu'on discute ensemble. J'ai des choses à te dire et le plus vite possible. »

Tu hoches la tête et tu quittes ta table pour me suivre hors de la _Grande Salle_ loin des oreilles curieuses et indiscrètes. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce se retrouver debout face au lac de Poudlard. A ce moment là, tu te tournes vers moi en me demandant ce que j'ai de si important à te dire.

La nervosité monte soudainement dans mon corps et je me mets à déambuler autour du lac t'entraînant à ma suite. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais t'avouer mais les mots semblent si fades comparé à ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Tu m'observes discrètement du coin de l'œil attendant patiemment que je trouve les mots qui me fuient de plus en plus alors que je me noie dans tes yeux.

« - Voilà, depuis peu…Non, en fait depuis déjà un certain temps…Un an et demi pour être précis, mes sentiments pour toi ont beaucoup changé. J'ai vu ma haine se transformer en obsession qui, au départ, n'était pas dérangeante mais…Mais tu es vite devenu plus qu'une obsession…En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. Et ça depuis toujours pour ainsi dire même s'il m'a fallu longtemps pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Je sais que ça semble complètement fou et moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal de m'y faire…Et… »

Tu fuis mon regard après mes aveux et je sens mon cœur être écrasé dans un étau. Tu t'éloignes de moi en me tournant hostilement le dos pour que je ne puisse pas lire les émotions qu'affiche ton visage. Merlin, je ne croyais pas que cela me ferait si mal d'être repoussé par toi ! J'en perds l'usage de la parole et je m'arrête en plein milieu de mon discours. Tu en profites pour répondre à ma déclaration bien que tu continues à me montrer ton dos au lieu de ta figure.

« - Non, je te comprends parfaitement…Moi…Moi aussi, j'ai vu ma haine devenir de l'intérêt. Et l'intérêt s'est rapidement transformé en amour… Seulement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi. Je ne veux pas laisser derrière moi quelqu'un si jamais, je venais à…Enfin, si je devais ne pas survivre à la guerre. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi…Je suis désolé si tu pensais qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble…Je ne peux que t'offrir un seul conseil et c'est le même que j'ai donné à tous ceux qui ont voulu sortir avec moi : oublie-moi. Mais saches, si cela peut te consoler, que tu es le seul pour qui j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments. »

Tu t'en vas me laissant seul. D'abord, tu t'éloignes calmement mais tu finis par courir comme si tu tentais de fuir la douleur. Ressens-tu, toi aussi, ce poignard dans ton cœur ? Est-ce que tu pleures sur notre histoire impossible ? Pourquoi m'as-tu avoué partager mon amour puisqu'on ne peut pas le vivre ? Je souffre encore plus qu'avant maintenant que je sais que quelque chose aurait pu être possible entre nous si tu n'étais pas le _Survivant_ et si je n'étais pas le fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Tu m'aimes, c'est merveilleux et pourtant, tu me demandes de t'oublier. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu m'as laissé goûter ton Paradis avant de me laisser tomber. Et, même si j'ai conscience que tu as raison, je m'en moque ! Je veux être avec toi quoique cela puisse me coûter ! Merlin, il est beaucoup trop tard pour m'ordonner de renoncer, Harry. Tu m'as dépossédé de mon cœur et tu le gardes encore en otage entre tes mains.

Je souffre et cette douleur est le plus merveilleux sentiment que j'ai jamais éprouvé. Avant de te connaître, je croyais être quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Rien de plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qui attend que tu viennes lui rende le souffle de vie que tu lui as volé et que tu as emporté avec toi.

Mon Dieu, Harry, j'ai tant besoin de toi…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, le 2****ème**** chapitre qui est terminé. L'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco va bientôt arrivée à son apogée. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peux-tu déchirer les Ténèbres de mon cœur ?**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance, drame

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M pour scène sexuelle

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Pourquoi l'aime-t-il à ce point ? Au point de ne vivre que pour lui, que pour ses regards, que pour ses sourires, que pour ses insultes… Et surtout pourquoi le fait d'aimer Harry le transforme-t-il autant ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes).

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Ceci est une mini fic en trois chapitres et est ma seconde histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes et autres que j'ai pu faire.

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit en train de ressasser mes sombres pensées sur la guerre qui vient de débuter. Mon intronisation est prévue pour le mois de janvier et je ne sais toujours pas si je suis supposé me laisser faire ou s'il faut que je m'oppose à mon père. Comme toujours dans les moments difficiles, je pense à toi. Cela fait trois mois que je t'ai avoué mon amour. Nos rapports n'ont pourtant pas changé. C'est toi le premier qui a rouvert les hostilités et je t'ai suivi trop faible pour affirmer plus fort mes sentiments, trop blessé dans mon amour propre pour me battre pour toi.

Tu as pu ainsi constater toute l'étendue de mon talent de comédien. Je crois que j'ai vraiment réussi à te convaincre que cela m'indifférait que tu veuilles ou non de moi. Je me suis presque cru moi-même. Mais la manière dont mon cœur a réagi ce matin en te voyant m'a prouvé le contraire. Je t'aime toujours aussi fort qu'il y a trois mois. Rien n'a changé en réalité.

Oui, ce matin a vraiment été particulier et je crois que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Pour la première fois depuis les sept années que je te connais, j'ai surpris dans tes yeux quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu s'exprimer chez toi auparavant. J'ai lu dans ton regard la_** peur**_. Je t'avoue que je croyais, naïvement, en te voyant toujours affronter tes problèmes de face que ce sentiment t'était inconnu alors que moi je l'ai déjà si souvent éprouvé.

Mais je m'étais trompé sur ton compte.

Aujourd'hui, tu ressemblais à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et qui a conscience que son heure est venue. J'ai eu mal à te voir aussi tétanisé, aussi paralysé par ta crainte. J'ai vu ce que tu tentais de cacher aux autres pour ne pas les effrayer. Et soudain, j'ai eu peur moi aussi comme en échos à ta propre incertitude pour ton avenir. Oui, Harry, j'ai eu peur au point d'en avoir les mains couvertes de sueur et tremblantes.

J'ai eu peur de te voir échouer et de devoir t'enterrer comme je l'ai fait avec ma mère. J'aimerais tant te protéger mais je suis si faible. Pourtant, je donnerais ma vie si ça pouvait changer ton impitoyable destin. Je mourrais sans hésitation pour t'épargner une souffrance de plus. Oh non, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si tu venais à disparaître. J'ai tant besoin de toi même si tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

Je ne veux pas te voir partir sans que j'aie pu au moins t'embrasser une dernière fois. Sans que j'aie eu l'occasion de goûter ta peau et de te faire l'amour pour te montrer que, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il reste une lumière à allumer. J'entends dans un demi-rêve le bruit d'une main frappant à la porte de ma chambre et je me lève difficilement pour aller ouvrir.

Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite et qui que se soit, je sens qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure pour m'avoir dérangé à neuf heure du soir ! Décidément, les gens aiment m'ennuyer de leur présence dans les moments où je désire le plus la solitude. Oui, je sens que je vais massacrer la personne qui ose venir me trouver maintenant. J'ouvre brusquement la porte et il me semble avoir remonté le temps alors que tu me fais face comme il a quelques mois de ça.

« - Je peux entrer ? Je n'avais personne à qui parler alors je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être venir te déranger un peu…Je…J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un ce soir…Mais enfin si je te dérange, je…Je peux m'en aller…Et je…»

Tu t'interromps lorsqu'un sanglot secoue tes épaules et tu t'effondres en larmes dans mes bras. Je te serre contre mon torse appréciant, malgré moi, la douce chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Je sais que c'est mal d'avoir envie de toi à un moment pareil alors que tu sembles désespéré, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer constamment. Ma main glisse dans tes cheveux et je t'entraîne vers mon lit où nous nous asseyions toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

« - Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. Tu es ici chez toi. Allez, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état… »

Je m'éloigne un peu de toi pour pouvoir observer ton visage baigné de larmes. Une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter sur toi dans le but de te faire l'amour passionnément. Je te désire si fort que cela en devient terriblement douloureux. Je cherche ton regard mais tes yeux me fuient quand tu réponds à ma question d'une petite voix.

« - J'ai peur, Draco…Je suis mort de trouille et personne ne semble le remarquer et le comprendre. Merde quoi ! Je n'ai que 17 ans… »

Ta franchise me désarme totalement et malgré moi, ma main droite vient caresser une de tes pommettes humides de larmes. Tu es si beau, Harry. Ta sincérité naturelle est visible sur ton visage qui a encore quelques traits enfantins. Cela me rappelle que tu n'es qu'un adolescent comme moi qui doit cependant porter l'avenir d'un monde sur ses épaules.

« - C'est faux ! Moi, j'ai remarqué ta peur ce matin quand j'ai croisé ton regard pendant le petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ? »

Je parle d'une voix douce et calme pour ne pas te braquer. Tu quittes mon lit pour t'approcher de la fenêtre sur laquelle glisse la pluie. Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées et je finis par me lever à mon tour pour te rejoindre. Je pose alors ma main sur ton épaule comme tu l'avais fait pour moi et tu sembles te reconnecter avec la réalité. Tu me dévisages longuement avant de retourner à ta contemplation de la vitre sur laquelle la pluie continue de couler.

« - J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort. J'ai peur que la bataille finale n'arrive trop vite et que je ne sois pas prêt. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour pouvoir réaliser mes rêves. J'ai peur de demain car l'avenir me semble si sombre et si incertain. Merlin, Draco, j'ai peur que le moment venu, je n'arrive pas à faire face à Voldemort ! J'ai peur de mourir à seulement 17 ans… »

Je t'écoute sans bouger et chacune de tes phrases semblent être l'écho d'une de mes propres pensées. Nous nous ressemblons tellement par moment. Moi aussi, j'ai ces peurs là qui me paralysent et qui me volent mes nuits à coup de cauchemars monstrueux remplis de sang et de larmes. Tu me fais soudainement face avec une lueur de détermination farouche dans les yeux et tu affrontes sans ciller mon regard. Tu sembles avoir pris une décision extrêmement importante pour toi.

« - Tu vois, j'ai peur également de mourir sans avoir connu l'amour. Je sais déjà ce que cela fait d'aimer avec son cœur et son âme…Mais il me reste à découvrir ce que cela fait quand on aime quelqu'un physiquement. »

Tu fais une pause tandis que tes joues se colorent légèrement de rouge. Pourtant, tu ne faiblis pas et tu continues d'affronter mon regard malgré tout ce que sous-entendent tes paroles. Je sens que cela te coûte beaucoup de te mettre ainsi à nu face à quelqu'un pour révéler ouvertement tes failles et tes attentes, tes douleurs et tes espoirs, tes doutes et tes certitudes, ta haine et ton amour.

« - Fais-moi l'amour, Draco. Fais-moi l'amour puisque tu prétends m'aimer alors aime-moi…Juste pour cette nuit. »

Tu continues à me défier de tes yeux verts mais je lis en toi ta nervosité et ton appréhension aussi. Je devine tes muscles tendus à la raideur de ta nuque. J'aimerais accéder à ta requête sans me poser plus de questions. Merlin seul sait à quel point je te veux ! Mais parce que c'est toi, je veux être sûr que tu n'as pas dit tout ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu regrettes ton geste par la suite.

« - Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est important, tu sais, de bien choisir son partenaire et je ne me sens pas digne de toi… »

Je rougis à mon tour en me rendant compte que je viens de te révéler accidentellement une de mes plus grandes peurs. Oh oui, je me sens indigne de toi ! Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Je suis tellement sale que j'en ai honte quand tu te trouves si près de moi irradiant ta pureté dans toute la chambre. J'ai peur de caresser ta peau avec mes mains qui t'ont si souvent frappé. J'ai peur de t'embrasser avec cette bouche qui t'a si souvent blessé. J'ai peur de ne pas te mériter.

« - La question n'est pas de savoir si oui ou non, tu es digne de moi ! De toute façon, seul moi peux décider si tu mérites ou non de me toucher. Et si l'on commence comme ça, moi aussi, je me trouve indigne de toi. Moi, le héros raté ! Moi, le lâche qui fait semblant d'être courageux ! La question pour l'instant est de savoir si oui ou non, tu as envie de moi. »

Tu me fais mal en t'insultant de la sorte. Tu es loin d'être un héros raté, Harry ! Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu n'es tout simplement qu'un homme comme les autres ? Quand comprendras-tu que ce sont les autres qui te demandent trop de choses et non pas toi, qui n'est pas à la hauteur ? J'aimerais me lancer dans un long discours pour te convaincre que tu es parfait et que c'est nous les être souillés et indignes de fouler la même terre que toi.

Mais je crois que ce n'est pas de mots dont tu as besoin pour l'instant mais plutôt de gestes. Tu as besoin de te sentir aimé, protégé et désiré. Tu as besoin de chaleur humaine pour te convaincre que tu es encore bien en vie et pas déjà mort comme tu en as l'impression. Je sais tout ça parce que je ressens la même chose moi aussi depuis de longs mois. Je me décide enfin à te répondre après un court silence de quelques minutes.

« - Oui, bien sûr, je te désire mais avant tout je t'aime. Je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'avoir ton corps sans ton cœur…Je suis désolé, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne veux pas poser les mains sur toi. »

Tu hésites avant de venir te blottir contre mon torse dans lequel tu enfuis ton visage. Tu resserres tes bras autour de moi comme si tu craignais que je m'envole ou que je ne disparaisse. Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment avant que tu ne te détaches pour retourner près de la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie tombe à grosses gouttes et celles-ci viennent frapper violement le carreau. Tu reprends la parole après t'être retourné vers moi pour plonger ton regard vert dans mes yeux gris.

« - Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments pour toi. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois où l'on a parlé près du lac. C'est parce que je t'aime si fort que je veux…Que je veux que tu sois mon premier et mon unique…Je n'aimerais plus jamais personne après toi…Ou du moins, je ne pourrais plus aimer avec autant de rage et de passion…Avec un tel besoin d'appartenir à l'être aimé. »

Tu détournes la tête en prononçant ta dernière phrase et je perçois la gêne que tu éprouves à me révéler ta virginité et tous les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Ne sois pas honteux de ta pureté, ni de ta sensibilité ! C'est un tel honneur pour moi de pouvoir être la première personne qui posera les mains sur toi, d'être celui qui te fera découvrir le plaisir des sens et de la chair.

Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Non, j'ai vraiment l'intention de te faire l'amour cette nuit. Comme ça, ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux puisque que je n'ai jamais mis de sentiments dans mes nombreuses relations. Et, malgré tes paroles rassurantes, je continue à croire que je ne te mérite pas mais je ne veux plus tergiverser sur ce sujet plus longtemps. J'ai peur sinon que tu finisses par croire que je ne te désire pas.

Je m'approche lentement de toi te laissant ainsi encore l'occasion de faire marche arrière si jamais tu changerais d'avis soudainement en te rendant compte de ce que tu viens de me demander. Mais tu ne t'enfuis pas comme je m'y attendais. Non, tu restes là à côté de la fenêtre, me dévisageant longuement comme pour graver dans ta mémoire chaque détail de mon visage et de mon corps.

Lorsque je m'arrête enfin à un centimètre de toi, tu relèves la tête pour pouvoir continuer à me fixer. Je te souris tendrement effleurant de ma main droite tes lèvres entrouvertes et humides. Tu te contentes de suivre chacun de mes gestes sans bouger. Tu te raidis juste un peu lorsque je glisse un bras autour de ta taille pour te coller à mon corps déjà en ébullition. Tu sembles être nerveux bien que tu te maîtrises ne laissant rien paraître. Mais moi, je te connais si bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sens la tension qui courre dans tes veines et je la perçois dans ta manière de pincer tes lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de te mordre le coin de la bouche.

Je comprends ta nervosité.

Moi aussi, j'ai eu un peu peur la première fois où j'ai découvert le sexe. D'abord, de manière conventionnelle avec des filles puis avec des garçons par curiosité au départ et ensuite, par préférence. Mais ce soir, je ne vais pas t'apprendre le sexe. Non, cette nuit je vais te montrer l'amour et pour cela, je vais mettre en gestes tous mes sentiments. Ce sera la première et la dernière fois si par la suite tu me refuses ton corps.

« - N'ai pas peur et détends-toi surtout. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu es si beau, Harry. Et je t'aime si fort… »

Tu me remercies d'un sourire crispé pour mes paroles rassurantes et tu m'enlaces à ton tour tendrement, passant tes bras autour de mon cou pour me forcer à incliner la tête. Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et c'est toi qui brise le premier la magie de l'instant en te mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ma bouche de la tienne. Ce n'est qu'un simple contact très bref mais cela me rend complètement fou.

Je glisse mes doigts sur ta nuque pour soutenir ta tête et je reprends tes lèvres avec passion, nos langues entamant immédiatement un doux ballet érotique. Délicatement, je passe une de mes mains entre nos torses pour commencer à défaire les boutons de ta chemise d'uniforme puisque tu es venu sans ta robe de sorcier. Tu te laisses faire docilement et tu finis par m'imiter prenant toi aussi ton temps pour faire durer ce moment.

J'achève d'ouvrir ta chemise que je fais glisser ensuite le long de tes bras pour la laisser s'échouer sur le sol. J'admire longuement ta peau couleur pain d'épice et tes deux petits tétons roses dressés par l'excitation. Un long frisson te parcoure et je m'empresse de te réchauffer en reprenant ta bouche passionnément tout en laissant mes doigts partir à la découverte de ton corps.

Tu es mieux fait que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer pendant mes nuits solitaires où je voyais en train de te faire l'amour. Tu gémis doucement lorsque mes doigts se referment autour de ton téton droit pour le pincer. Tu sembles perdu dans tes sensations et tu m'embrasses avec plus de violence mais je te force à reprendre ton calme. Tu m'obéis et plonges ta bouche dans mon cou pour lécher ma peau avec impatience à l'aide de petits coups rapides de langue. Tu fais tomber à ton tour ma chemise sur la moquette et tu me regardes avec un air ébahi et un peu troublé.

Mes mains caressent ton dos descendant jusqu'à tes fesses rondes et fermes que je sens à travers ton pantalon. J'ai tellement envie de toi que je me demande comment j'arrive à conserver mon calme. Mais je ne veux pas que tout se passe vite entre nous. Non, je veux prendre mon temps pour imprimer dans mon esprit chaque détail de ton corps magnifique que tu presses contre le mien dans une sorte d'appel muet à la luxure.

Ma bouche explore ton cou et tes épaules avant d'arriver sur ton torse que je couvre de baisers ardents à l'image de mon désir de toi. Je mordille affectueusement un de tes tétons te faisant gémir pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Je joue avec l'un puis avec l'autre avant de les délaisser pour continuer mon chemin sur ton ventre où je m'arrête au nombril. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvre la tirette de ton pantalon et défais le bouton tout en t'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si je peux continuer.

Tu acquiesces de la tête en rougissant de nouveau, ta timidité revenant au galop. Je finis de te déshabiller te laissant seulement ton boxer pour préserver ta pudeur encore quelques minutes. Tu prends une grande bouffée d'air pour te donner du courage alors que tu approches tes doigts à ton tour de mon pantalon que tu t'empresses de m'ôter. Tu m'admires un long moment avant de déglutir difficilement et de poser la paume de ta main sur mon sexe dressé.

Je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre à sang pour retenir le cri qui voudrait m'échapper. Tu appuies un peu plus fort ta caresse hésitante mais tu finis par vite trouver, instinctivement, les bons gestes à faire. Tu attends quelques secondes, le temps de te familiariser à mon corps et puis, ta main disparaît dans mon sous-vêtement. Tu sembles alors être fasciné par le plaisir que tu arrives à me faire ressentir et je ne contiens plus mes gémissements de satisfaction. Je suis même obligé de te repousser de peur de venir trop vite et de gâcher ainsi _**notre**_ nuit.

Je reprends mon jeu et je recommence à embrasser ton ventre aux abdominaux développés avant de m'arrêter à ton nombril dans lequel j'enfonce ma langue pour mimer l'acte sexuel. Tu serres les lèvres pour te retenir de gémir mais cela ne semble pas être suffisant pour contenir tes cris de plaisir alors tu fermes les yeux tout en penchant ta tête vers l'arrière.

Profitant de ce moment, je t'enlève le dernier rempart de tissu qui me sépare de toi. Tu réouvres les paupières immédiatement te redressant en plaçant tes mains devant toi pour cacher la partie la plus intéressante de ton anatomie. J'aime la couleur écarlate qu'ont prise tes joues tandis que tu me jettes un regard embarrassé. Mes mains viennent se poser délicatement sur les tiennes pour les écarter de ton corps et tu te laisses faire bien que tu détournes le regard pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter.

Et là, je perds l'usage même de la parole en voyant à quel point ton corps est parfait. Tes muscles sont moins développés que les miens mais sont quand même visibles et ta peau possède la douce couleur du pain doré. Je ne peux pas exprimer mon admiration mais tu sembles la comprendre puisque tu me souris maladroitement en remerciement aux milliers de compliments qui passent à travers mon regard.

N'y tenant plus, je m'agenouille devant toi, tout en ne te quittant pas des yeux, captivé par ton corps de dieu. Tu te tends un peu en voyant mon visage s'approcher de ton sexe mais tu ne te dérobes pas affrontant ton appréhension. Mais au lieu de te caresser, je me relève brusquement en t'arrachant un cri de surprise face à mon geste imprévu. Je glisse alors mes bras autour de ton corps que je soulève pour te porter jusqu'au lit sur lequel je t'allonge avant de m'installer au dessus de toi. Tu te redresses un peu sur les coudes pour continuer à suivre mes gestes des yeux et je pose au même moment mes lèvres sur le sommet de ton sexe tendu de désir.

Je lève mon regard pour lire sur ton visage la montée du plaisir. J'embrasse d'abord ta verge sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche pour débuter un lent va et vient qui te force à te cambrer pour m'en demander plus. Je poursuis pendant plusieurs minutes ma fellation jusqu'au moment où je te sens trop proche de l'orgasme. Je remonte alors le long de ton corps tel un serpent pour venir reprendre ta bouche. Tu es essoufflé et je vois dans tes yeux de la frustration.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté justement maintenant ? J'étais si près de…»

Les mots ont semblé te brûler la langue mais ton indignation était trop grande pour que tu puisses apparemment garder le silence. Je te réponds d'un sourire énigmatique avant de murmurer une formule qui lubrifie mes doigts et mon sexe. Tu me lances un regard soupçonneux tentant de comprendre ce que je compte faire à présent. Je pose mes lèvres contre les tiennes une dernière fois avant de répondre enfin à ta question.

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en partes sans moi…Je veux qu'on aille ensemble au Paradis… »

Tu sembles saisir ce que sous-entend ma réponse puisque tu me lances un regard inquiet. Je te souris, une nouvelle fois, tout en te forçant à écarter les jambes que tu replies de manière à avoir les pieds à plat sur le matelas de chaque côté de mon corps. J'ancre mes yeux aux tiens et je glisse ma main entre tes fesses pour caresser ton anus. Après avoir joué un peu en tournant autour, j'enfonce un de mes doigts à l'intérieur attentif à la moindre grimace de douleur que pourrait afficher ton visage.

Je te vois froncer un peu les sourcils mais tu ne sembles pas souffrir de l'intrusion alors j'ajoute précautionneusement un deuxième doigt avec lequel, je fais un bref mouvement de ciseau. Cette fois si, tu serres les dents pour retenir un petit gémissement de douleur et je te sens te contracter autour de mes doigts comme pour repousser les intrus présents dans ton corps.

Alors, pour te distraire du mal que je suis en train de te faire, je reprends ton sexe dans ma bouche recommençant mon mouvement de va et vient. Le plaisir que je te procure avec ma langue étant plus grand que la douleur de mes doigts en toi, tu te détends rapidement ne remarquant même pas l'intrusion d'un troisième intrus. Je te prépare ainsi longuement voulant que tu sois le plus détendu possible au moment de la pénétration.

Je retire enfin mes doigts et stoppe en même temps ma fellation pour venir t'embrasser pendant que je me positionne confortablement sur toi. Malgré tous tes efforts, je surprends quand même la petite lueur de peur qui illumine ton regard et je me sens obligé de te rassurer une nouvelle fois. Je désire tellement que cette nuit soit la plus belle de toute ta vie ! Je veux que notre étreinte devienne ton plus beau souvenir que tu te rappelleras à chaque fois que tu auras mal.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Si tu as un peu mal au début, c'est normal mais dis-le moi quand même que je sache si je peux bouger ou pas. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur… »

Tu hoches légèrement la tête avant de venir poser ta bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser que nous échangeons à quelque chose de désespéré tant tu t'accroches à moi comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Je ressens plus que jamais le besoin d'avoir ta présence à mes côtés. Avant toi, je n'étais rien et aujourd'hui sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Tu romps notre étreinte pour caresser du bout des doigts mes joues et mon front avant de perdre tes mains dans mes cheveux blonds.

« - Dans tes bras, je suis incapable d'avoir peur. Je t'aime, Draco et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Tes mots me vont droit au cœur et je réponds à ton sourire avant de reprendre tes lèvres. Je t'aime tant moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible d'éprouver autant d'amour pour une personne jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi. Tu m'as permis de croire en un monde meilleur. Tu m'as permis de voir la beauté des hommes là où avant je ne voyais que leur laideur et leur violence.

Tout doucement, je te pénètre étouffant de ma bouche ton cri de douleur alors que je te vole ta virginité. Je glisse rapidement en toi sachant par expérience qu'il vaut mieux y aller d'un coup brusque que trop lentement. Tu sembles être déchiré entre la surprise et la souffrance. Je sens ton corps se contracter, resserrant ton anneau de chair autour de mon sexe ce qui me procure un plaisir sans nom. Tu es si étroit, Harry ! Et c'est si bon d'être le premier et de te ton innocence. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, décollant de ton front tes mèches humides de transpiration.

« - Ca va ? Je suis désolé, Harry…Détends-toi, sinon ce sera pire…Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Tu ne réponds pas tentant de maîtriser ta respiration haletante à cause de la douleur que mon intrusion provoque. Tu finis par hocher positivement la tête. Je suis, un instant, du regard une des perles nacrées qui débordent de tes yeux avant de glisser le long de ton visage d'ange. Tu prends enfin la parole d'une voix tremblante à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« - Ouais…Ca va aller…Juste at…Attends un peu…Av…Avant de bouger. »

Je t'embrasse tendrement en guise de réponse et je laisse mes mains te caresser lentement les flancs avant de refermer mes doigts sur ton sexe toujours tendu malgré la souffrance. Je suis rassuré de te sentir encore dur me prouvant ainsi que ton désir dépasse le mal que tu ressens par ma faute. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens que tu te détends sous moi desserrant un peu l'étau de chair qui me tenait prisonnier de ton corps.

Tu noues tes jambes autour de mes reins m'empêchant ainsi de me retirer entièrement lorsque j'amorce un premier mouvement. Tu gémis, encore partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir, quand je frappe brusquement ta prostate t'arrachant un cri. J'essaie vainement de prolonger le plus longtemps possible ce moment merveilleux où pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être complet.

Mais mon corps désire la délivrance et malgré moi, mes coups de reins s'accélèrent et deviennent plus profond t'apportant ainsi la jouissance. Je serre les dents me retenant d'éjaculer voulant que tu atteignes le Nirvana avant moi. Ta tête bascule tout à coup vers l'arrière alors que ton corps est parcouru de tremblement. Un cri rauque t'échappe et tu te cambres tout en resserrant ton corps autour de moi et je jouis à mon tour.

Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je te sens frissonner sous moi et j'empoigne les couvertures que je remonte sur nous. Le sommeil finit par m'envahir lentement mais je lutte contre lui car j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là à mon réveil. Oh Harry, j'ai si peur que tout ce qui vient de se passer ne soit qu'un rêve !

Dis-moi encore une fois, combien tu m'aimes pour moi trouver la force de te retenir demain entre mes bras. Et au moment où je m'y attends le moins, tes bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille alors que tu te blottis contre moi en fermant les yeux. Peut-être est-ce précisément ce dont j'avais besoin pour comprendre à quel point il me sera impossible d'oublier cette nuit ?

Doucement, je passe ma main dans tes cheveux et je sais déjà que toute ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à nos deux corps unis par le même amour. Je t'aime si fort que j'ai peur de te perdre à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Toi, tu sembles loin de toutes ces inquiétudes. Tu te laisses juste aller dans les bras de Morphée, appréciant la tiédeur de mon corps contre le tien et je finis par faire comme toi…

**OooooooooO**

C'est le froid qui me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je contemple pendant un long moment la place où cette nuit, tu as dormi à mes côtés avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur. Regrettes-tu déjà ton acte ? Regrettes-tu que ce soit moi et pas un autre qui t'ai initié au plaisir ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je tente vainement de les refouler mais une d'entre elles déborde de ma paupière droite pour glisser sur ma joue.

J'aperçois tout à coup un morceau de parchemin plié sur l'oreiller et je m'en saisi sentant mon souffle s'accélérer. Je déplie le bout de papier et je regarde les lignes que tu as écrites sans arriver à comprendre un seul des mots que je lis. Je me contente d'observer ce morceau de toi que tu m'as laissé avant de le serrer contre mon torse comme s'il pouvait effacer ton absence. Je finis par me pencher une nouvelle fois sur lui dans le but de déchiffrer enfin ton message. L'encre a par endroit bavé et je présume que cela signifie que tu as pleuré en écrivant ta missive.

_« Mon Amour,_

_Je suis là si près de toi mais pourtant déjà si loin. J'imagine que tu comprends ce que j'entends par là. J'ai toujours éprouvé cet étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de toi. Si semblables mais si différents en réalité. Si proches mais si éloignés d'un autre côté. Je t'aime si fort que cela devrait être interdit car, dans quelques heures à peine, nous serons de nouveau ennemis. Tu me manques déjà alors que d'un seul geste, je pourrais sans difficulté frôler ton visage pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit. _

_Elle a été la plus belle de toute ma vie et je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir su me montrer que je pouvais être aimé comme tout le monde. Mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Du moins, pas dans ce monde et sûrement pas sur cette terre maudite où tout nous sépare. Et malgré ta présence à quelques centimètres de moi, je me sens seul quand même._

_Je me lève pour m'éloigner davantage de toi et de ta sécurité rassurante pour le petit enfant perdu que je suis. Tu vois, malgré tous tes doutes, tu as réussi à me donner confiance en moi, en toi et en ce qu'aurait pu être un __**nous**__ hypothétique. J'ouvre la fenêtre et je regarde dehors le ciel éclairé de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes._

_La nuit est si belle, Draco._

_Si seulement, tu pouvais la voir. Et je suis si seul sans toi et sans tes bras. J'ai froid au plus profond de mon âme torturée. Oh oui, j'ai si froid maintenant que j'ai enfin réalisé que plus jamais, tu ne pourras me réchauffer de ton amour. Je t'avais mis en garde mais c'est moi pour finir le papillon qui s'est brûlé les ailes à vouloir voler trop près de ton soleil._

_Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Draco. _

_Je désire encore tellement vivre ! Je veux encore pouvoir rire, chanter, danser et surtout aimer. Je ne veux plus mourir maintenant que je sais ce que cela fait de t'avoir en moi remplissant une part de mon cœur qui a toujours été vide avant. Je présume que c'est cela aimer. Aimer au point d'en devenir fou si jamais on t'arrachait à moi._

_Je veux tellement vivre. _

_Vivre pour toi. Je désire tant t'offrir toute mon existence. Je veux que tu sois ma lumière dans le noir, celui devant lequel je peux faiblir sans rougir de honte, celui qui me comprendra d'un seul regard. Je t'aime plus que l'amour même et je veux tout te donner sans rien attendre en retour de ta part._

_Tu vois, je suis las de cette vie remplie d'anathèmes, d'interdits, de chaînes autour de mes poignets. Je voudrais être libre de choisir ma vie sans devoir tenir compte des autres et de ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Libre sans Dieu, sans idéologie, sans patrie, sans camp à défendre. Je t'entends déjà dire que tout est possible et que c'est moi qui me complique la vie. Mais, détrompes toi, ce n'est pas par lâcheté que je t'écris ces mots. J'ai juste accepté la vérité que tu te refuses encore. _

_Mais vois-tu Draco, je garde espoir. _

_Les deux mondes qui nous séparent pourront sans doute être un jour réuni. Du moins, moi, je veux le croire. Même si, pour cela, il me faut donner ma vie pour changer le cours de l'histoire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'attendre. Tôt ou tard, la guerre s'achèvera et un de nos deux camps gagnera. Attends-moi, Draco. Et si je devais mourir lors d'une bataille, je te promets que l'on se reverra au Paradis ou en Enfer._

_HP _»

Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement que je me mets à sangloter comme un enfant devant ces mots que tu m'as écrits. Un instant, le désespoir me submerge lorsque je prends conscience de la véracité de tes paroles. Jamais, nous ne pourrons être ensemble dans ce monde déchiré par la guerre et l'intolérance. Jamais, tes amis ne comprendront nos sentiments. Jamais, ma famille ne me pardonnera la trahison que j'ai commise en tombant amoureux d'un Sang Mêlé.

Pourtant, je me jure de t'attendre.

Oh oui Harry, je te jure de t'attendre même si cela doit me voler toute ma vie. Et après la fin de la guerre mon Amour, après la fin de cette putain de guerre, nous serons enfin réunis. Nous pourrons nous aimer au grand jour sans craindre tes amis ou ma famille. Il n'y aura plus rien pour nous séparer ni idéologie, ni conception du bien et du mal, ni de nom à respecter, ni des personnes à ne pas décevoir, ni de prophétie, ni de rang social à défendre.

Oui, on se retrouvera dans la vie ou dans la mort…

**FIN**

**Voilà, l'histoire est terminée ! Libre à vous maintenant d'imaginer la suite que vous préférez. Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui m'ont lus et ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
